


觅食一时爽吃撑火葬场（？）

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: Out of Character [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	觅食一时爽吃撑火葬场（？）

哈利大张双腿暴露出它已经湿了的雌穴，分开湿腻的穴口让人肏进去，即使它外表显小也能勉强吃下成年人类的阴茎。它身上散发出甜蜜的发情气味，咬着嘴唇手伸下去放松被粗硬肉物撑满的穴口，还顺带揉了把挤在旁边的一对沉甸甸阴囊，等到腹中高热硬物的压迫感好受些才躺下来，双脚交叉在男人臀后将他更紧地压向自己，让他开始动作。哈利眯着眼睛潮红着脸扭动屁股，借着阴茎顶端爱抚已经迫不及待要吃精液的宫口，还挑逗地吸允已经开始流水的马眼。它几乎立刻就感觉到体内性器更硬了，顺着自己迎合的动作对着宫口狠操猛干，男人直到兴奋处就把娇小的男孩托起来站着操，往上用力挤进那处肉嘴，哈利被干得直往人怀里钻，只吃过精液的腔穴被顶得酸楚，雌穴含着大肉棒还啪嗒啪嗒直冒淫水。对方执着地要彻底干开这个淫荡肉体再射精，细小的肉孔被一点点撑开侵入，柔嫩宫颈被坚硬龟头强行打开了。

 

哈利胀得直哼哼，眼泪要掉不掉地盈在眼眶里，子宫被开苞的时候它甚至没有注意到臀瓣被分开了，另一个人握着他的阴茎手淫，已经硬的发痛的前端抵着张合的后穴口挺进去，被紧韧的一圈括约肌绞得差点射出来。淫魔被夹在中间同时操弄两个肉穴，整个人的重心都在深埋体内的阴茎上，两个大肉棒咕啾咕啾地齐进齐出操得它哆哆嗦嗦，只得伸出尾巴胡乱缠住随便一根让它缓一缓这要命的快感。黑漆漆的恶魔尾缠在胀红的勃起上显得它更加狰狞，精虫上脑的主人被绞着仍然往里狠干，没几下男孩连尾巴都软下来，湿润的表面沾满淫液腺液，讨好地缠在人手臂上。哈利还没被两个人同时做过，本想尝鲜却被人类肏到哭，没出息地趴在人肩头被操得瑟缩战栗。两个肉穴榨精似地紧缚住在里面横冲直撞的大家伙，不一会儿就挤出了美味的精液。哈利的两张嘴都被满满地喂饱了，但它犹豫着还想吃到更多，于是在被第三个人拎起来压到床上的时候它没有拒绝。

 

*

 

哈利从里到外都是精液的腥味，艳绿色的眼睛含着眼泪半阖着，细密睫毛上挂着精液，沾着泪水精水的脸蛋浮起媚态的红晕。它刚刚才给人深喉吸出精液，仰着脑袋的动作让它被喉头黏液呛得咳了几下，美丽的淫魔长得唇红齿白，给人口交之后嘴角挂着白浊的模样诱得旁人又勃起了，扣着它的脸蛋又操进喉咙里。男孩被实打实操了几轮，一轮接一轮的精液灌到它肚子都鼓起来了，还有人压在它身上耸动。经验不足的小淫魔刚吃到甜头就忍不住贪嘴地想要更多，不知道吃撑了会有醉精的副作用，让它们彻底失去性交中的控制权，直到魇足之前都沦为人们发泄兽欲的工具。哈利脐下艳红的淫纹颜色逐渐加深，红得发黑的图案在男性体液的作用下微微发烫，这只陷入醉精状态的淫魔已经无力动弹、翅膀软趴趴的扇不动，只是本能地挤压插进来的不同男人的阴茎，从阴道到子宫，甚至肠道深处和胃袋都充满了精液，一大片床单已经被各种体液浸透了，早先那一轮媾合的产物早就流出来凝成精斑，还有新鲜一些的就滑溜溜地汇成一滩，就像哈利身上被射上去的一样。

 

几个人在它身上泄干净了懒洋洋地爬起来，哈利还没能喘出一口气就被翻过去后入，噗咕噗咕地操弄黏滑湿热的雌穴。他们好像很喜欢占有哈利女性的那部分，每个人都干进子宫射了一轮，甚至因为里面留有其他人混合的温热精液而更加亢奋，打赌谁能让这个淫荡的小魔鬼怀孕。人们每内射一次都在它大腿内侧划一笔，性器相套处淌下来的浊液将一堆正字糊得看不出原型。男孩饱受疼爱的宫腔已经合不上嘴，大开着让人顶进去肏爽了再内射，射干净了退出来之后还没合拢又被另一根阴茎撑满。

 

小淫魔娇嫩的穴肉被一群男人勃发的生殖器磨到红肿刺痛，它摊开四肢任人享用，软白指掌被抓着勉强圈住了阴茎，上面残留的精液在撸动的过程中摩擦出细小的啾啾水声。小巧的脚掌也被按在另一根滚烫性器上摩擦，失去四肢支撑的它被压趴在床上插入，一肚子精液随着混乱的水声溢出穴外，看着男孩被肏到精液不断溢出来的狼狈模样、即使只是浅尝辄止的手淫足交都能让他们硬到发痛，很快就射到哈利的背上，它因为体位完全暴露出来的翅膀被把玩到敏感、不禁一碰，几股精液接连射到那上面让主人敏感地缩了下肩膀，倒也没鼓起一点儿风来，那副用翅膀试图包裹住身体的可怜样反而更让人性欲勃发。


End file.
